


Empathy

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny is an empath and he needs Ethan to take the pain away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

Danny reached out for Ethan but the wolf was backing away from him as he tried to get everyone else to back away from Coach. He could feel the pain coming from Coach hitting him in waves, like he had gotten shot as well. And he could feel the panic coming from the others, making everything so much worse. He needed the pain to be taken away. He needed Ethan. 

“Ethan,” he said so quietly that only a wolf would be able to hear him.

Ethan paused and turned back towards Danny who had wrapped his arms around his stomach and was staring down at the ground. He walked back towards Danny and took Danny’s hand, dragging him away from the others. 

“You-you didn’t get hurt did you?” Ethan asked, taking hold of both of Danny’s hands. Black veins started to appear, taking the pain Danny was feeling away. 

Danny shook his head. “No. I just-I can feel his pain.” Danny closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his face. “I can feel it and it hurts so much.” 

“I’ve got you, Danny,” Ethan said, leaning in and kissing Danny. “I’ll take it away. You don’t have to feel it.”

Danny let out a soft sigh as the pain lessened and he rested his forehead against Ethan’s. The pain eventually stopped and Ethan turned back towards the crowd. “He’s passed out.” Then he looked at Danny again. “Are you okay?”

“Not really, but I don’t feel it anymore.”

Ethan was silent for a moment. He let go of one of Danny’s hands and cupped the other teen’s face, gently caressing the skin with his thumb. “What are you?” Ethan whispered. Even though they were far enough away, he still didn’t want to risk the chance that anyone could hear them. 

“An empath,” Danny replied, opening his eyes to look at Ethan. “I can feel what others are feeling.”

“Oh Danny…” Ethan wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. “I didn’t know.”

“No one does,” Danny replied, returning the embrace. “I never told anyone until now.”

Ethan held him tighter. “You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Danny felt himself smile. “No, no I don’t.”


End file.
